Corundum Ore
Corundum Ore is used to make Corundum Ingots at a Smelter. Smelting together Corundum Ore and Iron Ore produces Steel Ingots. Corundum Ore Veins Corundum Ore Veins can be mined with a Pickaxe. Each vein, when mined, has a chance to produce a precious gem. The ores respawn after 1 month of in-game time. Locations Corundum Ore can be found in the following places: * Blackreach - has at least 14 veins throughout the area * Knifepoint Ridge - Has Corundrum & Iron Ore. * 1 vein in Lake Ilinalta, just west of the 3 Guardian Stones outside Riverwood, on the first island you come to. * 4 veins in Goldenrock Mine at Darkwater Crossing, west of Mistwatch * 1 veins in Ironback Hideout * 2 veins in Velheim Towers, north side of the river. * 2 veins in Stonehill Bluff, to the southwest * 2 veins south of Shimmermist Cave. On a direct line with greywinter watch (very close to North side of it) * 2 ores southwest from Wreck of the Brinehammer * 2 veins in Broken Helm Hollow, east of Riften. When inside the main chamber, go all the way to the back and pull the chain. The other is by the river in the main room. * 1 vein southwest of Dustman's Cairn (Companions quest dungeon). When you reach the water, head west along the shore. * 1 vein southeast of Windhelm, not too far from the Windhelm Stables * 1 vein south of Abandoned Prison, on the riverbank below * 1 vein in Cold Rock Pass * 1 vein in Ustengrav Depths on a ledge near the Dragon Shout. * 1 vein up the hill a bit, due west from Pinewatch * 1 vein to the right of Shriekwind Bastion. * 1 vein slightly north (just down the hill) of Froki's Shack * 1 vein northeast of Bthardamz * 1 vein just outside of Cradle Stone Tower * 1 ore in Boulderfall Cave. * 1 ore in Greywater Grotto, south/southwest of Helgen. * 1 ore in Pinepeak Cavern, north of Ivarstead. * 1 ore northeast of Pale Imperial Camp. * Halted Stream Camp, left of the Transmute Mineral Ore Spell Tome. * Along the mountain edge north of Shor's Stone. * Eldergleam Sanctuary, on one of the edges. * Up in the mountains south of Hlaalu Farm and southeast of Brandy-Mug Farm. * Cragwallow Slope, northeast at the mountainside on a rock underneath a pinetree. * Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site, in Markarth * Northeast of Northwind Mine, just off the trail * Directly south of Anga's Mill, southwest of Windhelm, in a crevice marked with a flagpole. entry under [[Gold Ore] -1 vein directly South of Anga's Mill, Southwest of Windhelm, in a crevice marked with a flagpole.I could not find this Gold/ Corundum Ore] * On the shore of The Serpent Stone Island * In Uttering Hills Cave, southwest of Anga's Mill, near the practice dummies * At Ruins of Bthalft, and a second one just southwest * 1 vein on small island south of Faldar's Tooth * On a small island west from Septimus Signus's Outpost (Note: It's a rather small deposit. Easily missed) * Directly north from a Shrine of Talos, northeast from Ysgramor's Tomb. * 1 ore north-east of the college of winterhold on the shore of an island. * 1 vein at the base of the platform on which The Lord Stone sits, on the South side. * 3 ores north west off the trail after escaping Helgen in the quest Unbound * 1 vein in Lost Knife Cave, under the wooden walkway which leads from the Bandits' living area to the 'arena'. * 1 vein inside Sleeping Tree Cave * Leaving Whiterun via the main gate, immediately turn right, hugging the city wall until you reach the high point - there is a vein at the base of the wall. * 1 vein directly NW of The Great Lift at Mzinchaleft. Just a few steps beyond the entrance. * 1 vein south of Dawnstar. Follow the winding path in back of the barracks up into the hills. Just right of the path. Downhill and SW of Nightcaller Temple. * 1 vein NE of Battle-Born Farm. East of the road and directly west of that spit of land which juts out into the river. * 1 vein in the snow NW of Irkngthand. * 1 vein near Uttering Hills Cave. Head up the snowy mountain slope to the south. Up in the far SW corner is the vein tucked into the rocks and trees. * 1 vein north of Battle-Born Farm, tucked into the crumbling city wall of Whiterun. On a small plateau just above a Quicksilver vein. * 1 ore can be found on a shelf below deck in the Wreck of the Brinehammer. * 1 vein SW of Darkwater Crossing. Straight up hill from the end of the bridge. Smelting ru:Корундовая руда Category:Items Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Misc Category:Skyrim: Ore Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources